1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet discharging method and to a liquid droplet discharging apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-135791, filed May 14, 2003, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal devices, electroluminescence devices and the like have been used for the display unit of electronic equipment such as mobile telephones and portable computers. For example, in a liquid crystal device, a color filter is formed by arranging dot-shaped filter elements of the respective colors of red, green, and blue in a predetermined pattern such as a stripe pattern, a delta pattern, or a mosaic pattern on a surface of a substrate formed from glass, plastic or the like.
A method of forming this type of color filter is known in which, while a dye droplet discharging head, which discharges liquid droplets of red, green, and blue dyes is being scanned, liquid droplets are discharged onto an acrylic resin that has been coated onto a glass substrate, so as to adhere thereto (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H02-173703).
Note that, because it is necessary for the respective liquid droplets to be adhered to positions on the substrate that are determined in advance, when a large number of color filters are being formed on a substrate having a large surface area, a mechanism that can precisely adjust the positions of the substrates has been required. In particular, in the case of a color filter that is formed in a minute pattern on a substrate, or in the case of a circuit having a complex pattern or the like, it is necessary to provide an adjustment mechanism having a high degree of precision. Furthermore, if time is needed in order to drive the mechanism for adjusting the position of a substrate, the tact time for each single substrate is lengthened.
The present invention was conceived in view of the above described drawbacks, and it is an object thereof to provide a liquid droplet discharging method and a liquid droplet discharging apparatus that enable an extremely precise pattern to be formed on a substrate using a simple structure.